La chica y sus dos caminos
by NENHT
Summary: Pues es el primer fic que hago tratara de shoujo ai aunque no se si se lo clasifique bien -soy nueva XP- pero bueno Nilya es una chica universitaria que estudia una carrera en ciencias de la salud que regularmente es molestada ya sea por su amiga o por una chica de la cual al parecer no se sabe mucho...
1. Comienzo

Eran las dos de la madrugada, una chica se hallaba en una habitación dormida aunque la expresión de su rostro no parecía mostrar un sueño placentero...

De repente la chica se levanta abrupta mente sale del cuarto por un vaso de agua...

-Otra vez ese sueño... me pregunto cuando me dejara en paz.-

Seguido se retiro a dormir, al paso de unas cuatro horas sonó su alarma la cual indicaba que empezaba la jornada de nueva cuenta, regularmente no tomaba mucho en cuanta las cosas, la rutina de despertarse, vestirse, desayunar lavarse los dientes e ir caminando a la parada de autobús realmente no llamaba su atención lo único por lo que se iba tan temprano a pesar de que sus clases iniciaban tarde era debido a alguien...

-Buenos días, Nilya.-se dirijo una joven de semblante somnoliento

-Buenos días Jan.-respondió la otra

-Tan temprano como siempre, ¿iras a la biblioteca de nueva cuenta?- pregunto Jan con una sonrisa

-Si... tengo una investigación.- respondió Nilya evadiendo la mirada de la otra chica

-Seguro que las ciencias de la salud son complicadas.-comento Jan a la par que subía a un autobús

-Seguro que si, nos vemos.-se despidió Nilya mientras el autobús cerraba sus puertas

*Parece que hoy esta preocupada, desde aquel día me hacer venir hasta acá solo para esto... que se le puede hacer sera mejor regresar hace frío* empezaba a pensar Nilya cuando su celular sonó, ella rápidamente lo abrió y leyó el mensaje que actualmente le había llegado

-MENSAJE-

Numero desconocido

Disculpa mandarte un mensaje así, al parecer un compañero te conoce y me paso tu número... me gustaría que nos viéramos después de la escuela salgo a las cuatro, ¿podrías venir a mi instituto?

-FIN DEL MENSAJE-

*¿Tan rápido y ya se consiguió mi numero?... solo hemos hablado un par de veces antes de que se vaya a su escuela y ya quiere que la vea allá... sera mejor que me vaya el frío me esta matando* seguía pensando Nilya para si misma mientras caminaba de regreso, ella simplemente cogía sus llaves, su cartera y su mochila y se dirigía a la escuela.

Ya llegando al instituto entro a su aula...

-Hey.. HEY, ¡NILYA!-grito alguien desde el otro lado del salón, Nilya se quito los audífonos y volteo para ver quien era...

-Caray... con semejantes cosas no oyes, debes ser mas cuidadosa, ¿sabes?-empezó a regañarle una chica mediana delgada y de cabellera hasta los hombros

-Si claro como digas.-respondió Nilya con monotonía

-Oye se supone que vamos juntas desde hace tiempo, deberías ser mas amable con las demás personas.-le replico la chica a Nilya

-Si Ariza disculpa... pero tengo sueño.-respondió Nilya mientras se colocaba de nueva cuenta los audífonos pero Ariza la detuvo

-¿Crees que te escaparas tan fácilmente?, ahora dame tu celular y tus audífonos, es tu castigo por dormir hasta tarde descargando musica y leyendo manga.-sentencio la chica mientras extendía la mano derecha, Alma esperaba que Nilya le replicara y se fuera sin embargo en unos instantes tanto el celular como los audífonos grandes de Nilya ya estaban en posesión de Ariza...

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Ariza extrañada

-Por si no lo sabes a ese aparato se le llama celular y a esa diademada audífonos.-contesto Nilya con un tono simple

-No me refiero a eso... a pesar que el modelo de tu celular no es muy moderno.-dijo Ariza con un rostro extrañado

-Que no sea de ultima generación no significa que no sirva pero bueno voy a biblioteca nos vemos en casilleros luego.-dijo Nilya

-¿Por que te vas?, ya casi empieza la clase de filosofía.-replico Ariza

-Por eso mismo la filosofía me desagrada así que iré a leer un libro o a dormir por ahí.-contesto Nilya muy des afanada

Ariza no iba a impedirle nada a Nilya pero cuando la vio alejarse sintió un impulso y la tomo del brazo

-Definitivamente hoy tomaras la clase, quieras o no.-le susurro Ariza a Nilya

-Sabes a veces eres un dolor de cabeza.- contesto Nilya mientras tomaba asiento


	2. Revelacion

Después de la clase de filosofía Nilya salio ya que no aguantaba el sueño, se le había olvidado por completo que Ariza tenia en su posesión tanto su celular como audífonos así que solo salio, Ariza empezó a buscarla cuando el celular de Nilya vibro..

-MENSAJE-

No me has contestado el primer mensaje, bueno por si acaso soy Yan, entonces ¿si puedes venir a mi instituto o voy al tuyo?, espero no interrumpir tus clases, lindo día

-FIN DEL MENSAJE-  
*Mira que calladito lo tenia ese tal Yan debe ser muy protector* pensaba Ariza mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje pero para su suerte Nilya regreso, se le acerco y le extendió la mano en señal de que deseaba su celular de vuelta, Ariza se iba a negar pero al fin y al cabo cedió y entrego tanto el celular como los audífonos. Nilya se dio cuenta de inmediato que su bandeja de entrada estaba abierta y que había un nuevo mensaje...

-¿Por que viste mis mensajes?-pregunto Nilya con un tono molesto

-Es que vibro y me moría de la curiosidad.-respondió Ariza

-Sabes que debes resistir o pedir permiso primero, o ¿acaso te gustaría que leyera tus mensajes?-replico Nilya

-Por mi no hay problema en que tu los leas.-respondió Ariza

-Ese no es el punto... se hace tarde para laboratorios.-comento Nilya mientras se colocaba los audífonos de nueva cuenta mientras se encaminaba a laboratorios y respondía el mensaje..

-RE: MENSAJE-

Perdón pero no puedo ir a tu instituto ya sabes que estoy casi todo el día en el mio, aun así no vengas a mi instituto, ya he tenido problemas la ultima vez que nos vimos en un lugar muy concurrido, nos vemos mañana buen día

-FIN DEL MENSAJE-

Nilya fue a su casillero tomo su bata y fue a laboratorios

...

Después de laboratorios Nilya tenia un semblante relajado y sonreía un poco, Ariza corrió detrás de ella y se abalanzo sobre ella provocando que ambas chicas se cayeran

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?- replico Nilya mientras se quitaba a Ariza de encima

-Nada solo que hace tiempo no veo algunas expresiones tuyas así que decidí molestarte solo un poco.-respondió Ariza, esa respuesta hizo que Nilya solo suspiro y termino de incorporarse, después extendió su mano en dirección a Ariza y le ayudo a levantarse

-Vamos o perderemos el transporte para ir a los cursos externos.-dijo finalmente Nilya

-Si doy gracias a que ya acabamos la mayoria ademas pareces feliz después del laboratorio.-comento Ariza de forma animada

-Eso es bastante obvio, el laboratorio es increíble me agrada ir ahí.-respondió Nilya con una gran sonrisa

Ariza se sorprendió de Nilya esbozara tal sonrisa por lo que se acerco un poco mas a ella y le tomo la mano, Nilya jaloneo un poco su mano para liberarse aunque sin mucho efecto

-Suéltame, ya no estas en primaria como para que tenga que llevarte de la mano a todas partes.-dijo Nilya

-¿Que?, claro que no, sabes llevamos mucho tiempo juntas por lo que se me es normal.-respondió Ariza

-Como sea pero aun así es raro... mira que hay otro tumulto el día de hoy.-menciono Nilya

-Si, se dice que ese chico de séptimo semestre es tan desesperado que le pide a cualquier chica que salga con el, yo creo que tienen razón ya que te pidió a ti salir con el.-aclaro Ariza mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-Si eso es ser extremadamente desesperado.-comento Nilya mientras su rostro mostraba desagrado

-Pero lo mejor fue cuando te negaste el siguió molestando y tu lo moliste a golpes.-menciono Ariza tratando de aguantar su risa lo mas que podía

-Si eso fue malo casi me sacan de aquí, bueno basta de charla camina mas rápido o te dejo.-dijo Nilya mientras jalaba a Ariza de la mano pero mientras daba un ultimo vistazo al tumulto de gente observo como el chico anteriormente mencionado estaba tratando de convencer a una chica alta, delgada de tes clara y cabello castaño claro y largo hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, entonces en un inesperado instante Nilya soltó la mano de Ariza y se dirigió al tumulto abriéndose paso entre las personas, Ariza trato de seguirla sin mucho éxito...

-Vamos sera divertido, solo una cita.-pedía el chico con un tono un tanto desagradable

*Otra vez este... parece que no importa cuantas chicas le digan que no o lo golpeen no para* pensó Nilya mientras observaba la escena

-Lo siento pero me debo negar yo... he venido a buscar a alguien.-respondió la joven con cara de preocupación, observaba para todos lados hasta que se quedo mirando fijamente a Nilya, esta evitaba las miradas o simplemente parecía no importarle tal escena, pero esto hizo que la joven bajara su guardia y el chico aprovechara para tratar de robarle un beso a la joven castaña de alguna forma lo abría logrado de no ser que por alguna razón Nilya interfirió deteniendo el movimiento del chico tomándole del hombro.

-¡Nilya!-dijo de forma alegre la chica

-Perdón se me olvido decirte donde nos veríamos, seré mas cuidadosa a la próxima.-respondió Nilya mientras trataba de hacer una sonrisa decente

El joven se volteo bruscamente pero al ver a Nilya simplemente huyo, todo el tumulto se disperso y Nilya regreso a su mirada habitual...

-Gracias, eso estuvo cerca.-dijo la chica, Nilya simplemente se alejo en ese momento Ariza la localizo y le tomo de la mano, la otra joven se acerco al par de chicas...

-Nilya vamos no es para tanto.-dijo la chica con una voz calmada

-Ese chico bien puede ir a hablar con los profesores sobre lo sucedido y si sale a relucir mi nombre puedo estar en líos, te dije que no vinieras aquí de por si ya es problema tener que acompañarte a la parada cuando bien pudiera estar haciendo otra cosa.-respondió Nilya de forma molesta, Ariza decidió soltar la mano de Nilya aunque no se alejo de ella, Nilya simplemente se subió al autobús que la llevaría a los cursos seguida de Ariza aunque la otra joven también las siguió

-Ya te ayude deberías regresar a tu instituto o en su defecto a tu casa, Yan.-dijo Nilya mientras agarraba del pasa manos del autobús, Ariza reaccione en forma sutil al saber que aquella chica era la que le había mandado el mensaje a Nilya


	3. Contacto

Ese camino... desde que había entrado a la universidad Ariza siempre acompañaba a Nilya a los cursos por ese camino, tomar el autobús, caminar un poco , subir escaleras y entrar al aula donde otros compañeros de la carrera estaban, eso no era problema pero por alguna razón Ariza no solo sintió mas largo el trayecto que de costumbre sino que sitio que Nilya estaba mas tensa que de costumbre...

-Nilya... si quieres me bajo o nos saltamos el curso-susurro Ariza de tal modo de que Nilya fuese la única en notarlo, Nilya solo volteo, Ariza no sabia como aun con esos audífonos era capaz de escuchar lo que ella le decía...

-No te preocupes... no es necesario que bajes a excepción que desees hacer novillos.-respondió Nilya casi en el mismo nivel en el que Ariza había hablado, la otra chica que hace unos instantes Nilya había salvado las había seguido eso hacia que Ariza se empezara a sentir realmente incomoda ya que a pesar del hecho de que efectivamente Nilya la había ayudado a costa de tener problemas con control escolar por ello y que después simplemente la ignorara era bastante extraño, entonces Nilya se le acerco para susurrarle algo al oído

-Me voy a bajar un par de estaciones antes y la perderé, no te preocupes te alcanzare en los cursos.-

Seguido ella bajo en la parada y vio como la otra chica bajo casi de inmediato... lo ultimo que Ariza alcanzo a ver era como Nilya corría y la otra chica también pero sin conseguir alcanzarla

*Con que... esta es Yan y yo que creí que era un chico, aun así me siento aliviada... esa chica no sabe que a pesar de lo que aparenta Nilya es muy atlética nunca la alcanzara empiezo a sentir pena por ella*pensó Ariza mientras reanudaba su camino a la cede de los cursos

Mientras tanto...

Nilya corría con todas sus fuerzas era de las pocas veces en las que ella corría

*Mierda, parece que no se da por vencida... perderé el próximo autobús si no hago algo*pensó Nilya para si misma mientras se dirigía a un parque y se detuvo en ese sitio recupero un poco el aliento y espero a que Yan llegara

-Al fin... te.. alcanzo.-dijo Yan mientras recuperaba el aliento y se sentaba parecía muy fatigada-Nunca creí que fueras tan veloz.-dijo Yan al final

-¿Que quieres?, ya es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?, se supone que nuestro trato solo cubre ciertas especificaciones, ¿por que fuiste a mi instituto?, tu bien sabes que a cualquier parte de la universidad en la que vayas llamaras la atención.-dijo Nilya en un tono muy serio

-Es que se supone que me ayudarías a alejar tipos raros, ¿sabes?, hay mas chicos insistentes en el instituto en el que estoy que en el tuyo ase que queria estar en paz, unos instantes.-respondió Yan

-No es mi culpa que seas quien eres... pero aun así te lo dije por mensajes.-respondió Nilya

-Disculpa solo quería pasar mas rato contigo después de todo mi meta es que lleguemos a ser amigas.-comento Yan

*¿¡Amigas!?, después de ESO... en definitiva me he metido con una persona peligrosa*


	4. Escape y declaración

Nilya estaba pensando, desde hace tiempo aquella chica se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza, por alguna razón Yan se había ensañado con la idea de que Nilya la acompañase a varias partes

*¿Desde cuando fue que empece a hablarle?, creo que fue en el examen de admisión, aunque no fue algo muy grande así que no veo el porque me sigue* pensaba Nilya para si misma cuando Yan la envolvió en un abrazo, Nilya forcejeo un poco pero después noto que un grupo de chicos paso cerca, después de que pasaron Yan soltó a Nilya, entonces lo único que Nilya hizo fue retirarse a sus cursos.

...

Ya en lo cursos Ariza saludo a Nilya esta devolvió el saludo y empezó a platicar con los chicos del grupo mientras Ariza platicaba con otras chicas del grupo...

-Oye Ariza.-le hablo una de las tres chicas a Ariza

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ariza

-¿Es cierto que Nilya siempre a sido así?-pregunto otra chica

-¿Así?, ¿de que hablas?-respondió Ariza

-Pues tu sabes, callada, y solo platica con los chicos pero no parece interesarle alguno.-dijo otra chica pero para entonces varias chicas del grupo se habían integrado a la platica curiosas de saber

-¿Y por que me preguntan a mi?, si desean saber sobre Nilya deberían hablar con ella directamente..-contesto Ariza mientras observaba de reojo la puerta con la esperanza de que el profesor de los cursos llegara pronto sin mucha suerte

Nilya se acerco al grupo de chicas por curiosidad o algo así...

-Ariza préstame tu libreta quiero saber si investigue el tema correcto.-dijo Nilya

-Hay Nilya debes pedir las cosas con mas tiempo no a la mera hora.-respondió Ariza, entonces una de las chicas se armo de valor y le tomo la manga del suéter

-¿Si?-pregunto Nilya

-A... bueno... porque no... te unes a la platica.-dijo tímidamente la chica

-Pues por que pareciera que están hablando a espaldas de alguien, pero eso solo es mi opinión, ¿deseas que platica mas contigo?-respondió Nilya de forma muy amable, algunas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, entonces Nilya tomo asiento con las chicas...

-¿Y de que están hablando?-pregunto Nilya

-Pues...-trato de decir una chica sin mucho éxito

-Pues me estaban preguntando si siempre eras así.-dijo Ariza con simpleza

-Vaya que profundo.-dijo Nilya con un rostro de seriedad

-Entonces... ¿siempre eres así de seria?-pregunto una chica

-¿Seria, yo?, ok ese es lo mas raro que me han preguntado.-respondió Nilya mientras se aguantaba la riso-Yo soy la persona menos seria que puedas hallar.-dijo Nilya al final mientras posaba las manos sobre su estomago ya que parecía que le dolía, todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron de que Nilya pudiese reir tanto y tan fuerte

-Es que dabas esa impresión.-dijo una chica de forma muy alegre

-¿En serio?, vaya eso de desvelarme no me beneficia.-dijo Nilya mientras se secaba una lagrima

-Eso te pasa por ver vídeos, anime y descargar música tan tarde.-le dijo Ariza en ese momento unas chicas iban a hablar pero alguien entro al salón...

-Jóvenes tomen asiento, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve asuntos que atender bueno para empezar deseo que revisemos la investigación de tarea.-dijo el profesor, todos tomaron asiento y pusieron atención hasta donde su capacidad les dejo...

...

Saliendo de los cursos Nilya bostezo un poco mientras se dirigía a su casa hasta que Ariza le alcanzo...

-Oye Nilya, ¿sabias que al fin me dejaron rentar aquí?-dijo Ariza con mucho entusiasmo

-¿En serio?, eso es bueno después dime donde rentas y te ire a visitar, es mas fácil que ir por ti a la central.-respondió Nilya mientras se subía a un autobús-Nos vemos-se despidió

-Si nos vemos PRONTO.-dijo Ariza enfatizando la ultima palabra lo cual dejo a Nilya un tanto perpleja pero no le tomo importancia, llegando a donde ella rentaba se sentía aliviada.

El departamento que Nilya rentaba era de tamaño suficiente para dos personas aunque en realidad solo estaba ella, una cama sencilla, un escritorio, en la sala solo había dos sillones y una televisión decente, solo había media cocina y medio comedor aunque un baño completo, a Nilya le agradaba la idea de vivir ahí aunque la dueña le había avisado que pronto llegaría una chica que seria su compañera, Nilya no tenia problemas con ello mientras no la interrumpiera mientras dormía o comía y mientras no metiera mas de tres personas a la vez en el lugar.

Nilya tomo una ducha y al salir escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella se apresuro a abrir y era la dueña del departamento...

-Hola Nilya.-saludo amablemente la señora

-Buenas tardes.-respondió Nilya de forma amable

-Bueno vengo de rápido, ves que te había dicho que una chica iba a venir ¿no?-pregunto la señora

-Si me había comentado, ¿ya llego?-pregunto Nilya

-Exacto la chica ya esta aquí va a pasar a dejar sus cosas-contesto la señora mientras se volteaba-Vamos, vamos no seas tímida y ven a presentarte.-dijo la señora a la chica misteriosa, entonces Nilya se acerco y cargo unas maletas cuando ella alzo la mirada se quedo atónita...

-¡¿Ariza!?-exclamo Nilya

-Hola.-respondió Ariza

-Vaya, ya se conocen eso hace mas simples las cosas, bueno me retiro chicas me están esperando nos vemos después.-dijo la señora mientras se iba muy rápido del lugar

-Bueno, así que eres mi nueva compañera... esta bien deja te ayudo con tus cosas.-dijo Nilya mientras terminaba de alzar las maletas y las conducía a la única habitación libre del lugar, entonces Ariza la detuvo

-¿Que, quieres la otra habitación?, costara un poco pero puedo desalojar el lugar si quieres.-dijo Nilya

-No, solo que quiero compartir habitación.-contesto Ariza

-¿Por que?-pregunto de nuevo Nilya

-Pues al ser la única niña en casa nunca compartí una habitación y siempre he querido hacerlo sera divertido ¿no crees?, si no congeniamos me cambio de habitación y ya.-respondió Ariza

-Vale, solo hago algo de espacio.-dijo Nilya, mientras abría la puesta del cuarto, Ariza observo detenidamente, una cama sencilla, un escritorio con una silla, en el estante arriba de la cama algunos libros, libretas, series y artículos de aseo personal, encima de la cama un oso de peluche y una pijama bien doblada y a un lado una maleta. Nilya movió el escritorio y paso la cama de la otra habitación a aquella y cambio el escritorio de su habitación y las cosas de la escuela al otro cuarto.

-Esta sera nuestra habitación y la otra sera donde haremos las tareas, trabajos y cosas así.-dijo Nilya mientras terminaba de mover la cama

-Gracias, ¿puedes poner las camas juntas?, así habría mas espacio para pasar.-pregunto Ariza, Nilya no se opuso mucho a la idea pero aun así ni parecía aceptarla del todo, al finalizar Nilya se recostó mientras Ariza acomodaba su ropa en el armario, Nilya no tenia muchas prendas por lo que las suyas cupieron sin problema

-¿Por que no me dijiste que ibas a rentar aquí?, de haber sabido habría tenido todo listo desde hace tiempo.-pregunto Nilya

-Es que era una sorpresa, te mentiría si te dijera que mi padre y mi hermano me aventaron aquí, estuve investigando y cuando ellos supieron que tu eras la otra que rentaba aquí simplemente hicieron lo que pudieron para dejarme aquí.-respondió Ariza

-Ese par si que son un caso, pero que se le hace te aprecian mucho.-dijo Nilya con una sonrisa

-Si, bueno y ¿que harás?-pregunto Ariza

-Pues tal vez compre comida refrigerada para la cena.-respondió Nilya

-¡¿Que!?, con razón andas así de apagada, necesitas comida real ahora mismo vamos a comprar lo necesario.-exclamo Ariza al oír la respuesta de Nilya, en ese momento Nilya iba a decir algo pero Ariza no solo no se lo permitió sino que la llevo a un mini-super cercano, de regreso Ariza cocino algo y ambas se sentaron a cenar...

-No debías hacer esto... pero ya que lo hiciste y tiene buena pinta buen provecho.-dijo Nilya mientras comía-Vaya, esta bueno.-exclamo después de probar el primer bocado

-No es para tanto, estoy aprendiendo.-dijo Ariza mientras comía

-Bueno es mejor que lo que yo puedo hacer.-dijo Nilya

-Bueno si supieras cocinar serias perfecta y ya te habría dicho que me gustas.-dijo Ariza en tono de burla, Nilya empezó a atragantarse...


	5. Interrogacion

Después de que Nilya se recuperara del pedazo de cena atorado en su garganta, ella lavo los trastes (es lo menos que podía hacer después de que le cocinaran)...

-Oye, lo siento, no quería hacerlo bueno si quería pero no esperaba que reaccionaras así.-se disculpo Ariza

-No importa, somos compañeras de cuarto así que no le veo lo malo a hacer bromas, y debo agradecerte por hacer la cena.-contesto Nilya sin dejar de poner atención a los trastes, Ariza fue y se tomo una ducha al salir Nilya estaba viendo la televisión mientras comía un helado, ella se acerco y se sentó al lado de Nilya, Nilya le dio el control y Ariza apago el televisor...

-¿Por que lo has apagado?-pregunto Nilya un poco sorprendida

-Por que quiero saber algo.-respondió Ariza

-¿Que deseas saber exactamente?-volvió a preguntar Nilya pero volteándose con tal de ver cara a cara a Ariza

-Pues, vamos al grano... ¿de donde conoces a esa tal Yan?-pregunto Ariza mientras ocultaba su rostro

-¿Yan?... esperaba que me preguntaras otra cosa, bueno ella siendo quien es seria inevitable que alguna vez te dieras cuenta que hablo con ella.-dijo Nilya mientras se estiraba y acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón

-Si ella.-comento Ariza

Nilya suspiro antes de hablar-Es algo difícil de explicar ya que ella se me pego como chicle realmente, si lo ves de forma general.-

-¿Forma general?-pregunto Ariza desconcertada

-Sip, eso es, realmente la conocí el día del examen de admisión si no mal recuerdo... pues yo estaba esperando el paso del semáforo cuando una chica se atravesó sin fijarse vaya lió fue detenerla para que no la atropellaran.-comento Nilya mientras hacia una mueca en su rostro

-¿La salvaste?-dijo Ariza sorprendida

-¿Que?, ¿querías que fuera a mi examen con el remordimiento de ver a alguien siendo atropellado por un autobús?, ademas fue tu culpa ya que te adelantaste y me tuve que esperar a que el semáforo cambiara.-contesto Nilya

-Debo admitir que si me adelante, pero eso no explica el por que te busca sumándole que tiene tu numero de teléfono.-contesto Ariza

-Después cuando me iba a ir me siguió, al parecer se había perdido, de ahí la deje en su edificio y no le volví a ver hasta que fui a ver los resultados, choque con ella y me reconoció eso es todo.-contesto Nilya tratando de evadir mas preguntas de parte de Ariza

-Hay mas, dime ¿por que actuas tan seria?, tu no eres asi-afirmo Ariza mientras se acercaba y observaba a Nilya directamente a los ojos

-De que hablas yo actuó como siempre.-contesto Nilya mientras se iba a la habitación

-Eso no es cierto, ¿que es lo que te preocupa Nilya?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, sin importar lo que sea.-dijo Ariza mientras corría detrás de Nilya acto seguido la abrazo y no permitió que siguiera

-¿Por que siempre haces esto?, antes de conocernos nunca necesite dar explicaciones, ¿por que te ensañas?-pregunto Nilya con un tono molesto

-No te molestaría si supiera que estas bien pero créeme, se que algo esta mal y no deseas decirlo.-respondió Ariza

-Solo es la presión de vivir sola y los estudios nada mas, no es simple complacer a esos dos y tu lo sabes.-dijo Nilya, Ariza soltó a Nilya

-Me alegra que confíes en mi.-dijo Ariza mientras le apretaba el cachete a Nilya

-Es tarde, vamos a dormir, mañana hay clases temprano y... tengo algo que hacer.-dijo Nilya mientras entraba al cuarto y se metía a su cama

-"Crees que puedes ocultármelo, ¿no es así?, te conozco demasiado bien y veré que es lo que me escondes"-pensó Ariza se metía a su cama planeando algo


End file.
